Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine
Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shrine is the third game in the Diaper Duty Series that (unlike the first two games) is made solo by EEA Inc. This game is the sequel to Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs (2009). It will be only for the Nintendo Wii. The beta name for this game was Diaper Duty 3: Baby Bowser Returns but was changed to fit the storyline. Story Chapter 1: Saving Baby Mario Boss: Petey Piranha The game starts Baby Mario and Baby Luigi sleeping in their crib and Toadsworth is watching over them. Suddenly Petey Piranha and King Boo burst through the window into the house and steal Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Toadsworth could not save them. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy tell Toadsworth that they want to save the Baby Mario Bros. but Toadsworth is to worried about them to let them go but they leave anyway. Toadsworth gives Baby Peach a parasol (this is when Baby Peach first gets her parasol). Toadsworth waves good bye sadly and the two cute babies set of to find Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. At Petey Piranha's windmill, Petey Piranha has Baby Mario. At King Boo's Mansion, King Boo has Baby Luigi. The two bosses then fly to Baby Bowser's Castle and Baby Bowser tells them that he would soon return too take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Baby Peach travels to Isle Delfino to saves Baby Mario from Petey Piranha and Baby Daisy travels to Isle Delfino to save Baby Luigi. At Petey Piranha's Windmill, Petey tries to eat Baby Peach but she defeats him quickly. But after beating Petey she finds a note from Baby Bowser that says he will take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Baby Mario and Baby Peach quickly go and find Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi. Chapter 2: Saving Baby Luigi Boss: King Boo Baby Daisy arrived at the mansion and met E. Gadd that gave her a flashlight because the mansion is so dark and Boos fear the light. Baby Daisy bravely entered the mansion. At Baby Luigi's Mansion, King Boo had put Baby Luigi in a painting. Then Baby Daisy arrived and beat King Boo after battling him in a painting (much like Luigi's Mansion) and rescued Baby Luigi. Baby Peach and Baby Mario meet up with Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi and they all see the note. They know that they must work together to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Just then Baby Bowser jumps down and shoots them all in a cannon making them fly to different worlds separating the babies. Baby Mario kept falling but luckily the Stork saved him. Baby Mario and the Stork landed on the nearest landing spot, Cloud Garden the Stork's home. Chapter 3: Saving Baby Donkey Kong Boss: Prince K. Rool Baby Luigi landed alone on K. Rool Island and started crying. Baby Yoshi can running and picked up Baby Luigi. Just than Baby Funky Kong came running up to them and told them that Prince K. Rool stole Baby Donkey Kong and he needed their help. They traveled the Island until they came to K. Rool Fortress. Prince K. Rool was about to toss Baby Donkey Kong into the poison water but Baby Funky Kong saved him. Baby Luigi and Baby Funky Kong battle Prince K. Rool and win but the Prince survived. Again Prince K. Rool grabbed Baby DK and just before Baby DK was tossed, powerful, Baby Wario ground pounded the Prince from the sky and Prince K. Rool fell into the poison water instead of Baby DK. Two Kopters saved him. As the Prince floated away Prince K. Rool swore him revenge. As Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Funky Kong, and Baby Luigi thanked Baby Wario, Kamek and a group of Toadies snatched up Baby Wario. The stork that had been watch swooped down and snatched up the three babies and toke them to Cloud Garden. Baby Yoshi waved good bye as the Stork flew of into the distance. Chapter 4: Saving Baby Wario Boss: Kamek The Stork landed on Cloud Garden. Other Storks were there too. Baby Luigi, Baby DK, and Baby Funky Kong meet up with Baby Mario. Baby Mario said that Kamek was scaring the Storks away and he had kidnapped Baby Wario. The Babies found Kamek and beat him to save Baby Wario. After that mad Kamek used a magic spell to make the babies fall through the clouds toward the ground. The babies land on Baby Bowser's Airship. Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Funky Kong found Baby Daisy in a cage. The babies found the key and freed Baby Daisy. None of them knew where Baby Peach was so they kept looking for her. Just then the Airship landed on Baby Bowser's Room where Baby Bowser went to play. The other babies kept looking for Baby Peach. Chapter 5: Saving Baby Waluigi and Baby Rosalina Boss: Bowser & Baby Bowser After lots of hunting, the babies found Baby Peach but Baby Bowser caged all the babies but Baby Peach and left. Baby Peach hunted for the key. Baby Peach found Baby Waluigi after saving him from inside a huge toy train. Baby Waluigi had the key to the cage but Baby Bowser attacked them. Baby Peach beat Baby Bowser and the Baby got mad he left him room. Baby Peach and Baby Waluigi unlocked the cage and freed the babies in the cage with the key. Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Wario, Baby Waluigi, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Funky Kong also left the room and found Bowser who had kidnapped Baby Rosalina. It was revealed that Bowser used E. Gadd's Time Machine. Baby Bowser said that after he beat all the babies he would take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Cages fell from the ceiling and trapped all the babies but Baby Peach. It was her turn to shine. She beat both Baby Bowser and Bowser and sent Bowser forward in time to his normal time and all the babies were saved. Baby Bowser revealed that he had a secret weapon... The story continues in Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms. Characters Playable Characters * Baby Mario - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Luigi - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Peach - Playable off the start. * Baby Daisy - Playable off the start. * Baby Yoshi - Playable when found in a Yoshi Egg. * Baby Wario - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Waluigi - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Donkey Kong - Playable after he is saved. * Baby Funky Kong - Playable after saving Baby DK. * Baby Rosalina - Playable after she is saved. Non-Playable * Toadsworth - A reoccurring helper that gives you hints. * Baby Toad - A helper that sells you items. * Baby Swanky Kong - A helper that sells you items. * Piantas - A race that lives on Isle Delfino. * Nokis - A race that lives on Isle Delfino. * Professor E. Gadd - Gives Baby Daisy a flashlight. Sequels The Diaper Duty Series was continued with 10 games in the series (not counting spin offs). See also * Diaper Duty Series Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels Category:Vined Category:Mario (series) Category:Sysop Approved Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Mario Games